MGE:Tales of an Avenger
by Randomfan15
Summary: Based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia We peer into the world and follow the adventures of a young man by the name Avenger.(this is a REBOOT first fanfic so hope for the best.)
1. Prologue

_Anfang Town 7:19 PM 10 years ago_

Man: Aaah! No! No please get back! Stay away!

Succubus: My aren't we lively~?

Man: Please!

Succubus: don't worry hon'. You'll love being my husband~.

Man: No!

child's Voice: Stop it!

Succubus: Hmmm~? Waah!(Narrowly dodges the swing of a blade)

Succubus: Who the hell-huh?

 _A young child, roughly no older than 8, stands near the man;armed with a sword and taking a defensive stance._

Succubus: A...Kid?

Armed Child: Humph!

Man: Y-you, you're the Von Hell child, yes?

Armed Child: (Nods affirmatively)

Man: Then please, run and get help! This is not something any child, even you with all your gifts, could not handle.

Succubus: That's right kiddo, so how bout you run back to mommy and let the adults have their fun?

Armed Child: Make Me hag.

Succubus: Wha!? Why you freaking brat i'll-

Whats going on here?

 _A cloaked figure makes itself present._

Succubus: C-captain! I was just about to have myself some fun when this little nuisance walked up and started slashing at me!

Captain: So you're having difficulties with a mere child? Pathetic.

Succubus: But-

Captain: Quiet. I'll give your punishment later. For now I have a minor chore to deal with.

Man: Quick Child we must flee!(Runs off into the chaos)

Captain: So then young pest to what do i owe the misfortune of facing you?

Armed Child: Q-quit picking on my home!

Captain: Hmmm? Oh i see, well my dear i'm afraid that's something that won't be happening anytime soon.

Armed Child: If you don't stop i'll...i'll...

Captain: You'll what? Kill me? Ha! Try it. No really go on. i'm curious to see if you'll land even a single blow. *Laughs*

Armed Child: Grr*Charges straight at the Monster Captain*

Captain: Heh.

 _The child slashes furiously at the Captain who dodges the boys blade elegantly._

Captain: *Laughs* Come now is this the best you can-

 _The Young boy quickly jumps up and slashes at the Captains face, making a deep cut down her left eye_

Captain: Gaaaaahh!

Armed Child: Hmmm

Captain: Grrr! Very well then child. If you wish to be beaten to a bloody pulp then so be it!

 _The Mamono assaults the boy with a flurry of kicks,with the child only able to avoid so many before being overwhelmed by the attack_

Armed Child: Ahhh!

 _A final kick sends the Child flying into the arms of a young woman ,a white scarf wrapped around her neck_

Young woman: Aven!

Armed Child: ( _Weakly)_ M-mom?

Young woman: *Holds the boy closely* It's ok. I'll handle this.

Armed Child: ( _Weakly_ ) N-no...i...i wanna help. I wanna protect everyone...

Young woman: I know you do, and you've done beautifully, but please let mom deal with these people. If your father was here he'd tell you the same.

Armed Child: ...ok.

Captain: You're this pest's Mother?

Young woman: The only pest i see is the one missing it's eye.

Captain: A loss that won't go unpunished.

Young woman: You won't lay a finger on my son while i'm here.

Captain: Humph.

 _The two clash for sometime before the battle begins to draw to a close._

Young woman: ha..ha..ha..

Captain: ha..ha..ha...You're beginning to annoy me human.

Young Woman: I can tell, you look tired with all that blood loss.

Captain: Then i'd best end this quickly.

 _With a single word both women let loose with magic; sparks fly as the spells clash with each other before cancelling each other out most explosively sending both of them flying_

Captain: Ahhh!

Young Woman: Gaahhh!

Armed Child: Mommy!

Captain:Gah...ha...d-damn, i can't keep this up.

Succubus: Captain!

Captain: W-what is it?

Succubus: The Humans are pushing us back! We have to retreat!

Captain: What!? Grr-gahh!

Succubus: Captain?

Captain: Ngh...very well, i'm in no position to object.

 _Squads of Mamono flee as leagues of soldiers quickly flood in to deal with the situation, rushing past the 8 year old child now kneeling at his mothers side._

Armed Child: M-mom?

Young woman: ( _Weakly)_ A-Aven..are you ok?

Aven: (Nods)

Young Woman: ( _Weakly)_ That's good.

 _The mother begins to cough blood._

young woman: ( _Thinking_ ) _Damn it. That blast did too much damage. I can hardly move._

Aven: Mom?

Young woman: ( _Weakly)_ Aven..sweetie take mommy's scarf.

Aven: O-ok.

 _The child carefully unravels the cloth from his mothers neck._

Young woman: ( _Weakly)_ Good, now listen; I have to go away for a while, and i want you to hold on to that till i get back. Can you do that for me?

Aven:...You...you're gonna die aren't you?

Young woman: !

Aven: Please..Please don't die.

 _The child quickly burst into tears._

Aven: Please don't die! Please! Dad's already gone and i can't..i can't..!

 _The mother gently places her hand on her son's cheek._

Aven: Huh?

Young Woman: ( _Weakly)_ I swear you're too smart for your own good.

Aven: Mom?

Young Woman:( _Weakly)_ Hehe...just be a good boy for me, ok? Can you do that?

Aven: ...ok.

Young Woman:( _Weakly)_ Good boy...g..good b..

Aven: Mom?

Young Woman:( _Weakly)_..Ha..ha..know that..your father and I...will be watching from..heaven...and that we love you v..very much...

Aven: M-mom?

Young Woman: ...

Aven: Mom?!

Young Woman: ...

Aven: ...Mom..no..no..no...no...

 _The child repeats the word for minutes before promptly passing out._

 _Present day 9:28 AM Anfang Woods:Log_ _Cabin_

 _A young man sleeps in his bed, tossing in a stir_

Young man: Hmm...hngh..uh-*falls out of his bed* Oof! Ow.

 _the teenager groggily gets up from the floor and sits on his bed._

Young man: Jeez, that hurt. Hmm..huh?

 _His gaze fixes itself on a picture of family of three composed of red haired man, a small child, and a young woman with a white scarf wrapped around her neck_

Young man: *sigh* Well, i hope you're both still watching me. ( _Thinking_ ) _Cause i swear this world gets more chaotic for me every day_

 **Bio: Avenger (Aven) Von Hell**

 **Age: 18**

 **Species: Human**

 **Eye color: Heterochrome Blue(right) Red(left)**

 **Hair color: Dark Brown**

 **Disposition: Erratic**

Aven: *Stretches* Alright, time to go to work.

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf Pack

_9:35 AM Anfang Woods: Log_ _Cabin_

Aven: Hup!*gets off the bed*

 _Avenger moves towards his drawers and pulls out a light blue vest_

Aven: Here we go! *puts the vest over his long sleeve shirt* Dressed up. *packs up various items from Alraune nectar to Mandragora roots in a large backpack* Supplies set and...

 _The young man sets his sights on a blade in the corner of his room_

Aven:*Walks over to the blade and sheaths it in its scabbard before hooking it around his back* and Sword equipped.

 _Aven quickly slings the backpack over his shoulders and dashes out of the house at full speed_

Aven: Whoo!

 _The energetic teen races through the forest as he heads towards his destination_

Aven: Alright first stop..huh?

 _As he runs Aven notices the leaves of the trees constantly shift and shake_

Aven: ( _Thinking_ ) _Looks like i've got company this morning._ *Slows down to a stop* Yo! you can come down now, i stopped!

 _As soon as those words were uttered four Werewolves of different ages drop from the trees_

Aven: Ah, my own personal group of perverted stalker dogs. Nice to see ya again for the tenth time this week.

Young wolf: Hi Aven.

 **Bio: Ellie**

 **Age: 13**

 **Species: Werewolf**

 **Eye color: Yellow**

 **Hair color: Blue-Gray**

 **Disposition: Cheerful**

Aven: Sup Werepup. Twins.

 **Bios: Luara & Pin**

 **Ages: 17/17**

 **Species:** **Werewolves**

 **Eye color: Green/Brown**

 **Hair color: Light Brown/Black**

 **Disposition: Meek/Strong-willed**

Laura: H-hey.

Pin: Nice to see you too stud.

Aven:*turns attention onto a mature looking wolf and salutes* Second in command.

 **Bios:** **Accalia**

 **Age: 23**

 **Species:** **Werewolf**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Hair color: Silver**

 **Disposition: Bold**

Accalia: Von Hell, always a pleasure.

Aven: And last but not least the embodiment of accident-prone herself Eli-huh?

 _An outline of a Fifth Werewolf blinks for a few moments, then stops shortly after_

Aven: Eh? Uh hey where's your Alpha?

Laura: E-Elise is...

Pin: Hanging on the side of a cliff.

Aven: What?

Accalia: There were...complications on the way here.

 _9:05 AM Anfang Woods 30 minutes ago_

 _A small pack of Werewolves heads towards the Log Cabin_

Pin: So we really doing this again?

Laura: It is the Sixteenth attempt this week.

Ellie: Seventeenth actually.

Accalia: Elise if i may ask, why are we focusing so much energy on this man specifically?

Elise: *stops walking*

Ellie: Sis?

Elise: Are you guys...FREAKING SERIOUS!?

 **Bio: Elise**

 **Age: 18**

 **Species: Werewolf**

 **Eye color: Yellow**

 **Hair color: Blue-Gray**

 **Disposition: Ill-tempered, Stubborn**

Laura: Eep!

Pin: Now ya did it.

Elise: The hell do you mean "why are we focusing so much energy on this man specifically"!?

Accalia: Well Ms. Elise we've been going after Mr. Von Hell for sometime now, and well it's just that it seems..

Ellie: It looks like you got a problem Sis.

Elise: Huh?!

Pin: Yeah i mean don't get me wrong ,Aven's pretty cute ,but you've had us on him since he our first encounter and even had us ignore other guys that made easier targets.

Laura: Y-yeah, besides, i don't think i could ride someone like Aven without Passing out.

Elise: ...Listen guys, I know this has been hard for you all. I've had you ignore plenty of good catches.

Pin: Loads of them.

Elise: But understand, that after our first meeting, there's no better pay back then me finishing what he started.

Pin: Wait, is this about how your tail caught fire ,and Aven had to put it out?

Elise: ...Pin, when we get our catch, you're getting His shaft dead last after we had at least five rounds.

Pin: Eh?!

Elise: As i was saying, we can't let Von Hell go unpunished, so who's with me?!

Ellie: We don't have much choice.

Elise: Then let's go!

 _The pack roars with Cheer as they march towards their target, though only for a moment before their leader careens off a cliff._

Elise: *Loses footing* Woah, Fuck! *Grabs ledge* Aah! Help!

Accalia: Ms. Elise!

Elise: Gaah!

Accalia: Don't worry i'll get you up!

Pin: Hold on Accalia let's think about this. Fate has presented us a choice.

Laura: A..a choice?

Ellie: What's the choice?

Pin: Simple. We can help Elise and get lead into another defeat, or..

Accalia: Or?

Pin: We can leave Elise hanging here and have our fun with the stud first.

Ellie: You think we'll actually win just cause Elise ain't behind the wheel?

Pin: I'm sure of it! C'mon what do ya say?

Ellie: Let's just go already!

Laura: ...I guess if Pin is okay with it, i am too.

Pin: Accalia?

Accalia: I don't think we should leave Elise hanging just because-

 _Pin leans in close to Accalia and starts to whisper_

Pin: ( _Whispering)_ Y'know Accalia i once spotted Aven naked in the waterfall~

Accalia: Huh?!

Pin: ( _Whispering)_ Yeah, and while i was watching i saw something interesting~

Accalia: W-what?

Pin: ( _Whispering)_ I saw this big, long, hard...

Accalia: What? Big, long, hard what?!

Pin: ( _Whispering)_ Hehehe..Big, long, hard..Cock~

Accalia: Cock?

Pin: Uh huh, and guess who gets to ride it first? Hehe, that's right, you. All you have to do is leave Elise here a while. C'mon what do you say?

 _Accalia looks at the pack and Elise, Gauging her options before making a decision_

Accalia: Ok..lets do it.

 _The Pack heads towards the target leaving their Alpha on a cliff hanger_

 _Present time._

Aven: ...Wow, you guys suck at pack loyalty.

Laura: Eh?! T-that's not-

Ellie: Anyway it's time to take you down Von Hell!

Pin: Yup! Get ready for the ride of your life!

Laura: R-right!

Accalia: Alright Soldiers, Charge!

Ellie: I'm up first!

 _The young Werewolf rushes at the Teen on all fours with absolute focus_

Aven: Alright first the Werepup, let's see *Fidgets around in the box for a moment before pulling out a ball and tossing it over his shoulder*

 _This quickly breaks the determined pups resolve, as her attention turns towards the ball, causing her to jump over Avens shoulder and chase the orb_

Pin: Uh...

Accalia: Eh...

Laura: ...Fuck.

Aven: That should keep her occupied for a while, so who's next?

Pin: Alright Laura, let's double team this tease.

Laura: G-got it!

 _The Sisters flank the Young man as fast as possible and close in on him with intent to rape._

Aven: ( _Thinking_ ) _Lets see two Wolfs Colliding in three, two, one._ *Steps back*

 _The Twins crash head first into each other, knocking them out._

Accalia: ...Fuck.

Aven: So...you betrayed your Alpha for a chance at first huh?

Accalia: Huh?

Aven: Well..looks like you'll get your wish~

Accalia: Eh?!

 _The Werewolf stands confused as the young man Gazes at her with a Hungry lust in his eyes._

Accalia: W-wait are you giving yourself to me?

Aven: Ah ah ah, you don't get your treat that easily. You got to work for it.

Accalia: Heh i see then. Challenge accepted!

 _Accalia quickly rushes at Aven with the teen dodging many of the wolfs attacks_

Aven: You really suck at this don't ya?

Accalia: I'm not done yet! This will finish-

 _As Accalia goes for a finising blow Aven swiftly dodges it and pulls Accalias arms behind her back, holding them in place_

Accalia: huh?!

Aven: So you give up?

Accalia: Not a chance!

Aven: Hmmm, ok then lets play a game.

Accalia: Game?

Aven: If you win, i'll give up.

Accalia: And if i lose?

Aven: ( _Whispers_ )Then punishment awaits~

Accalia: Punishment?

Aven: Yup! So,wanna play?

Accalia: ...Fine.

Aven: Sweet! ( _Whispers_ )Then lets play.

 _Aven then cups his hands around Accalias breast begins fondling them_

Accalia: Eeeh~! W-what are you?

Aven: This is the game. Last ten minutes of this without cumming, and you win.

Accalia: But i'm supposed to be-Aaah~!

Aven: What? The top dog? Last i checked i'm not the one with the sensitive tits. *Presses down on Accalia's Breast*

Accalia: Haaaah~!

Aven: You can always give up~

Accalia: N-no wa-Aaaaah!

Aven: Hehehe, ok lets make this a little harder~

 _Aven Leans in and begin nibbling on Accalias ear._

Accalia: Hah~!

Aven: Wow Accalia i didn't think you would have such cute moans~

Accalia: I don't have-Aaah~

Aven: *Chuckles* Liar.

Accalia: Aaaah~

Aven: C'mon, only a few more minutes.

Accalia: But..i~

Aven: Hmmm?

Accalia: I cant hold it anymore. I'm gonna, Cum~!

 _Accalia trembles and shakes as her orgasm rocks her to the core_

Accalia: Aaahaahaa~

Aven: Seven minutes; close but it looks like you lose. Ready for your punishment~?

Accalia: W-what's the punishment

Aven: Hehehe.

 _Screams of Pleasure roar throughout the forest before slowly dying down._

Accalia: Haah..haah..haaah..

Aven: Next time you think to betray someone, remember this, kay?

Accalia: Y-yes, M-master..

Aven: Now then, i better go help Elise up the cliff. Huh?

Distant Voice: I'm going to Kill those Bitches!

Aven: Uh..Hahaha, guess she's up. Alright i'm late as it is so better move fast.

 _Aven leaves a quick note, then rushes off to his destination._

 _10:24 AM Anfang Woods: Entrance to Anfang_

Young Man: *looks at around* Where the hell is he?

Aven: Callef!

Callef: Hmm?

 **Bio: Callef**

 **Age: 21**

 **Species: Human**

 **Eye color: Hazel**

 **Hair color: Light Green With White highlighting at the bottom**

 **Disposition: Calm**

Aven: *Slows to a halt* Sup Callef?

Callef: What took you so long i was getting worried.

Aven: Eh, just the pack again.

Callef: Shouldn't they have given up by now?

Aven: What can i say, they're tenacious.

Callef: You can say that for sure. Anyway let's start delivering your stuff.

Aven: Heh Sure thing, Big bro.

 _Back near the Log Cabin._

Elise: Hmmm...

Note: Dear Elise, you may wanna retrain the troops, maybe teach em loyalty this time. Oh and P.S. Accalia is sensitive to the touch right now so be careful moving her. Much Love to you-Aven.

Elise:*Sighs* Why can't you just be mine?

 **Chapter End**


End file.
